Episode 193 (17th October 1962)
Plot Sheila thinks Jerry is sexy. Len kids Jerry that he needs him to work this afternoon so he can't take Sheila out. All of the residents are invited to the Walkers' anniversary party. Minnie refuses to throw Swindley out on his ear to placate Ena. Albert gets the job of crossing warden. Val tells Frank he must never be lonely as she and Ken are always there. Sheila plans to bring Jerry out of his shell. She's expecting to go to the pictures but Jerry turns up in his cycling gear and reveals that he's borrowed a tandem. Emily can't go to the Walkers' party as she's meeting with her literary circle. She interests Florrie in joining. Jerry takes Sheila for a ride in the country. Sheila hates it as it's tough on her legs. Swindley practices his speech-making at Gamma and gets Emily and Doreen to heckle him to inject realism into the proceedings. Ena interrupts to warn him that his committee room is being taken over. Swindley discovers Minnie has put up a poster of rival candidate Joe Armstrong next to his on her window. He makes her take it down. Sheila is relieved when she and Jerry stop at a cafe but they have to share a table and Jerry rushes her in order to make it home before dark. Elsie reveals that the Cheveskis might come over at Christmas. Albert winds up Len over his legal troubles. Jerry returns after midnight with a broken bike an an exasperated Sheila. Sheila calls up to Doreen and moans that they got lost, fell into a ditch and had to walk ten miles back. Her tirade wakes up the entire Street. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments *Country lanes *Cafe Notes *The scene of Jerry Booth and Sheila Birtles on his bike in the country was accomplished in the studio using back projection (pictured above). *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache are credited but do not appear. *The end credits play over an image of the empty Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len makes a date - but not for himself *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,147,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Jerry Booth: "'Ey, there's Arnold over there, 'e's been in the 'arriers longer than anybody 'as Arnold. 'Ey, and there's Cynthia, 'is girlfriend. Them two, over there, by the milk crates." Sheila Birtles: "Which one's the fella?" Category:1962 episodes